gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Nationals (Competition)
Nationals is the third round of the Show Choir Competition. It is between the fifty winners of the second round of the competition, Regionals. The ten winning teams move onto the fourth round of the competition, the Showcase and from there to the fifth round, the National Championship. In the 2013 Nationals, only 17 teams competed in Nationals. 1993 National Championship Venue Branson, MO Judges *Unknown Competition The Singsations *''That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty'' by KC and the Sunshine Band. *''Le Freak'' by Chic. *''Disco Inferno'' by The Trammps Results 1st Place *The Singsations Other Finalists *Unknown 2010 National Championship Venue New York City, NY Judges *Unknown Competition Vocal Adrenaline *Setlist unknown Results First Place *Vocal Adrenaline Other Finalists *Unknown 2011 National Championship performing Light Up the World.]] performing As Long as You're There.]] Venue New York City, NY Judges *Unknown Competition Singaz Wit Attitude *''Yeah!'' by Usher ft. Lil Jon ''and ''Ludacris. Sung by Singaz Wit Attitude Vocal Adrenaline *''As Long as You're There'' by Glee. Sung by Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline New Directions *''Pretending'' by'' Glee''. Sung by Finn and Rachel with New Directions *''Light up the World'' by Glee. Sung by New Directions Other Groups *Portland Scale Blazers *The Waffletoots *Jefferson City Airplane *Twelve Steps *Vocal Chordz *Soundsplosion *Teenage Scream *Vocal Extreme *38 other groups Results Groups moving on to Showcase: *Portland Scale Blazers *Vocal Adrenaline *The Waffletoots *Singaz Wit Attitude *Jefferson City Airplane *Twelve Steps *Vocal Chordz *Soundsplosion *Teenage Scream *Vocal Extreme Other Results 1st Place *The Portland Scale Blazers 2nd Place *Vocal Adrenaline 3rd Place *The Waffletoots 12th Place *New Directions 2012 National Championship Assigned Theme/Rule * Vintage Venue Chicago, IL Judges *Lindsay Lohan *Perez Hilton *Martin Fong (Rex Lee) Competition The Portland Scale Blazers performing Starlight Express.]] *''Starlight Express'' by Starlight Express. Sung by The Portland Scale Blazers. Vocal Adrenaline performing Starships.]] *''Starships'' by Nicki Minaj. Sung by Unique Adams with Vocal Adrenaline. *''Pinball Wizard'' by The Who. Sung by Unique Adams with Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions with Tina and Quinn performing Edge of Glory.]] *''Edge of Glory'' by Lady Gaga. Sung by The Troubletones, Tina, and Quinn *''It's All Coming Back to Me Now'' by Celine Dion. Sung by Rachel with New Directions. *''Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf. Sung by New Directions. Other Groups *47 other groups Results 1st Place *New Directions (2 votes for 1st Place and 1 vote for 3rd Place) 2nd Place *Vocal Adrenaline (2 votes for 2nd Place and 1 vote for 1st Place) 3rd Place *Portland Scale Blazers (2 votes for 3rd Place and 1 vote for 2nd Place) Other *MVP: Wade "Unique" Adams 2013 National Championship Assigned Theme/Rule * None Venue * Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA Judges *Marlee Matlin *Jackée Harry *Johanna Rohrback Competition The Amazonians *''Vacation'' by The Go-Go's. Sung by The Amazonians. Throat Explosion *''Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars'' by Styx/OneRepublic. Sung by Jean Baptiste with Throat Explosion. New Directions *''More Than a Feeling'' by Boston. Sung by Blaine and Tina with New Directions. *''America'' by Neil Diamond. Sung by Artie, Kitty, Sam and Unique with New Directions. *''I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For'' by U2. Sung by Sam, Blaine, Artie and Tina with New Directions. Other Groups *14 other groups Results 1st Place *Throat Explosion 2nd Place *New Directions 3rd Place *The Amazonians 4th Place *Vicious Harmony 2015 National Championship Assigned Theme/Rule * Unknown Venue * New York City, NY Judges * Unknown Other Groups * 17 other groups Results 1st Place * New Directions 2nd Place * The Sopranogasms 3rd Place * The Harmony Busters Category:Competitions